


The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 4

by archangelgabriel



Series: The Night Of The Lotus Eaters. [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgabriel/pseuds/archangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is new in Auckland, New Zealand. And so far he doesn't enjoy it at all and misses everything from home, he hasn't even managed to make any friends yet. And then one night, walking home from a staff party, he encounters this beautiful younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Richard is walking down the street at night when a voice asks him for money, He turns around to see a poor looking guy in his mid twenties, with wild dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Though he clearly looks like a drug addict. He was awaken from his dazed state by the blond making an offer "If you don't want to give me money for free I can blow you..... or you can fuck me in the alley back there if you want" Richard turns around and leaves, feeling completely embarassed. Once at home he just can't get that blond out of his head.

Richard decided, that he wouldn’t leave Dean alone in his apartment. He wouldn’t even let the man sleep on his couch without watching over him. Richard was convinced that the second when he would turn around to just grab a glass of water that Dean would snap out of it, that he would take something else and with that he would be gone again and Richard would be left with his second robbery in a weeks time.

But when he opened the door and Dean stumbled in, he decided as well that Dean probably wasn’t of as much harm as he first had thought. Dean literally tripped into the apartment and would have fallen flat on his face if he hadn’t grabbed a hold of the wall and slung himself straight back up to a somewhat balanced standing position on both of his feet.

“I didn’t fall.” Dean stated and pointed over to Richard. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. Dean chuckled again and let go of the wall, stripping out of his own jacket and sweatshirt that he was wearing. Kicked of his shoes and carelessly dropped his bag on the floor. “I am, really, really.” Dean started and moved closer to Richard who had turned around to hang up his jacket. He felt Dean’s hands on his hips and how they slowly moved over his stomach, Dean pressed his body against Richard’s back. He probably stood up on his toes again, Richard could feel teeth nip at his neck, it gave him goose bumps over his arms. “Hungry.”

Dean’s voice sounded raspy, and whispering that into his ear Richard felt a rush go down his spine. He cleared his throat and moved away, heading out to the living room and taking a turn to the kitchen. “Lets get you something to eat then.” He said and god, he even sounded a little bit nervous and he was sure that his face had flushed if only a little bit. It wasn’t as if he was new to all the ways that Dean spoke up and had spilled into his ear earlier. He was by no means a novice, oh no. He just wasn’t used to people talking out so explicit like it was nothing.

Seemingly, even if Richard had done his best to hide it, Dean had still caught up on the matter and laughed from the hallway before following Richard into the kitchen. Once there however, he was quickly distracted by the cat, who peeked up from her basket. “Hey kitty cat.” Dean hummed, by the time that Richard had turned around Dean was already laying down on the floor. Nuzzling his nose into the fur of Arwen, head half in the cat’s bed. Arwen didn’t seem to mind this and started purring, eyes closed and leaning her head towards Dean’s hand as he also scratched her behind her ear.

Richard watched Dean for a moment, thinking of what his mother would think of him if she ever knew that her son in New Zealand had a drug addict on the floor, cuddling with his cat. He shook his head and pulled open the fridge. Richard didn’t waste much time, and took out the essentials for a sandwich, if Dean wouldn’t tell him what he wanted then he would have to settle with another sandwich.

Dean remained on the floor, coddling with the cat as Richard made him the sandwich to eat. Just today he decided. Richard would just keep him here for the day and the night, and then Dean was back on his own and he would never have to see him again. Richard could even consider moving back to England entirely to avoid the other man. It would give him more of an excuse for himself then anything else. That way he wouldn’t feel so bad about having to move back, feel as if he bailed out on his life opportunity.

Dean lost interest in the cat quickly once Richard announced that the food was ready, and with that Dean got up, grabbed a chair and ate the entire sandwich in less then a minute. To that, Richard was stunned, he didn’t think that anyone would eat that quickly, but he supposed that Dean was an exception for most people, especially since his current state.

Richard decided against offering another sandwich, and left it as it was. If the guy was like that then he wouldn’t keep offering him food. He’d eat everything that Richard would shove into his face. Wasn’t that what happened to people when they were high? Get the munchies? At least Dean didn’t ask for more food, instead the attention was brought back to the cat.

How Dean didn’t get bored of toying with the cat, Richard didn’t know, but by the time it was ten in the evening and nearly four hours had passed. Dean was still cuddling the cat. During that time, Richard had grown tired of just watching the other and had retreated to watching television, though he was only paying half attention to what was happening on the screen. He was still listening with one ear what Dean on the floor was telling his cat.

Then the cat got up and ran off, probably leaving Dean on his own. With one arm thrown over the couch, Richard turned to look at Dean who was scrambling up to his feet. He didn’t say anything, and just watched the other move over to the couch, sat down and slid of it directly. It resulted in a giggling fit. Richard tilted his head to the side as he looked to Dean, and even if he didn’t want to know, there was something inside of him that was burning with curiosity. His knowledge about drugs wasn’t that extensive, so from just looking at him he couldn’t figure out what he was on. It could be anything.

“What do you take?” Richard asked and leaned his head into his hand, resting his elbow against the back of the couch. Dean stopped giggling and looked up to Richard, biting down on his thumbnail and still had a wide grin on his face.

“Why?” Dean asked. “You want some? Because I’m out right now, but if you give me some money I know a guy nearby who probably still has some, incase you want a hit or something. We could get high together!” Dean removed his hand from his mouth and slapped Richard on his thigh. “Now isn’t that a great idea, I think it would be fun.”

Richard shook his head and knocked Dean’s hand of his leg. Dean snickered again and almost immediately the thumb was brought back up to his lips, his grin flashed and he bit down on his thumbnail. “Getting high together is a really awful idea, I wouldn’t do that to myself.” Richard hummed, Dean almost looked insulted. “I’m just interested in what you take, out of curiosity. And why you do it.”

Dean hummed and leaned back against the couch, the smile was still there. “Meth.” He answered eventually, then he shifted and rested his chin on the couch. Richard could feel Dean’s hand on his leg again. “And, I enjoy taking meth, because.” Dean shifted, the touch on Richards leg disappeared and Dean seated himself on the floor in between Richards legs, both hands getting placed on his knees. Richard shifted back on the couch as if he wanted to move away.

“Meth, makes you feel so incredibly good about yourself. You feel like you’re on top of the world and it makes you feel so very, very.” Dean started to move his hands from Richards knees up his legs. “Horny.” Dean stopped his hands on the others thighs. Richard stiffened and Dean seemed to notice this under his hands.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to bite you.” Dean leaned in to him. Richard tried to shift away from Dean and close his legs, but as Dean was so close he only gripped a hold of the others hips. “Not until you want me to.” Dean hummed, biting down on his lower lip again after words and had that damn smirk on his face again. Their noses brushed by and Dean leaned in to whisper to Richards ear again. And by now, Richard was finding himself slightly ridicules, he could still push the other away, but he hadn’t even moved his hands.

“And with that, I would really, really, like to blow you.” Dean whispered to Richard and all he wanted to do was to squirm away, but somehow he couldn’t muster himself to do it. Dean’s hands started to massage Richard’s thighs and he hated to admit it, but it did feel nice. He hadn’t been with anyone for the past two years, and for a man of the age of forty-one that was slightly embarrassing. Most men were married, he was still on his own. “So please. Let me suck you of, as payment for taking your stuff.”

Dean moved one of his hands under Richard’s shirt, the light touch from his fingertips made Richard’s skin tingle and his jeans started to feel uncomfortably tight. “No strings attached. I promise.” Dean hummed, and a second later Richard felt Dean’s lips against the skin in his neck. Richard’s breathing hitched a little bit, Dean seemed to smirk.

Richard turned his head a little bit to the side, as if to keep a better eye on him. But Dean’s eyes were quite distracting and moments later, their lips locked together. A hand got placed in Richard’s neck, pulling him in as Dean pressed his body against him.

The kiss was light, their lips barely touching, as if it was their first kiss with anyone, it made Richard feel like a fourteen year old with butterflies in his stomach. Then Dean’s behavior changed, the hand got removed from his neck and traced down his body. His belt got opened and the zipper was pulled down. Dean kissed Richard in his neck and his thumbs hooked themselves on Richard’s jeans, tugging at them to gaining more access.

That was where Richard was able to regain movement in his arms and his hands grabbed a hold of Dean’s shoulders. Pushing him back a bit harder then he had intended and Dean landed back on his knees on the floor. Looking confused. “No.” Richard clarified, even if his mind was telling him the complete opposite. Yes, let Dean touch you, let him suck you of as repayment for what he did. “No.” Richard repeated and swallowed. Dean opened his mouth to protest, those gorgeous lips and all Richard could think of was those lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, looking up to him with those grey eyes of his. Except Dean didn’t have grey eyes now.

“Not, when you’re like this.” Richard clarified. “I will not, take a blowjob from a guy who probably doesn’t know what he’s saying or what he is doing right now so you, you are going to stay here in the living room, you’re going to stay here, on your own, and you will not, blow me.” Richard gave Dean another push and stood up, moved away and pulled his pants shut again.

“Richard.” Dean tried, but Richard didn’t want to hear it and he raised his hand to stop the other from talking.

“Just don’t, I don’t want to hear it, it was a mistake to invite you in again. This is the last night you are staying here, tomorrow you are leaving and that will be the last, we’ll ever see one another again. Do you understand?” Richard turned to Dean, who slowly and very hesitatingly, nodded. “Good, now good night, you can stay on the couch.”

Richard left Dean sitting on the floor, headed for the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

\---

While Meth made Dean feel on the top of the world most of the time. That didn’t mean it was always so. Any other day he wouldn’t have cared of what Richard had told him. But today he had gotten a bad hit, and feelings of euphoria could quickly vanished after the door had slammed shut. And slowly but surely, Dean had felt how his entire mood and mindset just spiraled down. The television was still on but it didn’t provide him enough distraction.

For any odd reason that he couldn’t pin point, he didn’t want to touch the cat. Touching the cat would cause the end of the world by some odd reason. He didn’t quite know how, but he was sure it would happen. It was hard to breathe and he didn’t want to be alone, he was squirming around on the floor and nothing made him feel better. He just didn’t want to be alone and he kept thinking back of Richard, he didn’t want to upset him and it felt worse than disappointing your parents.

In the end, he couldn’t take it anymore and got up to his feet. Heading straight for the bedroom of Richard and walked in, not really caring about being silent. Seemingly, pushing the door open was enough to wake Richard up with a shock. “Listen, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done all of that I-“ Dean honestly didn’t know what he was talking on about any longer, and by the look of confusion on Richard’s face, neither of them did.

“I just, I’m suffocating, it’s so warm. I didn’t want to upset you, I really didn’t. I just really did want to suck you off.” Dean pulled of his shirt as he spoke, it felt weird with the shirt on, it stuck to his skin and with that he imagined that he couldn’t breathe. “I just, I just don’t want to be alone, please let me stay here, I don’t want to be on my own.”

Richard sighed and brought up his thumb and his index finger to rub his eyes. Then he shifted further up on the bed and patted the empty space on the bed. “Fine, stay here, but don’t you even think about touching me alright? Just sleep or I will kick you out.” Richard warned, Dean nodded quickly to that. He didn’t hesitate.

Dean stepped closer to the bed and sat down on it. “And no talking, I want to sleep.” Richard growled and turned his back to Dean, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder. Dean nodded. He could do that. No problem.

Richard remained quiet and didn’t move, five minutes later Dean was convinced that Richard was sleeping. But he could remain quiet until morning arrived. Now when he was in the same room as Richard, he felt calmer. So quiet it would be.

Absolutely no problem, even if there was an itch under his skin.


End file.
